Cloak and Dagger
Marvel's ''Cloak & Dagger'' is an TV series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that focuses on two teenagers with powers. The series aired on June 7, 2018. The series was renewaled for second season and aired on April 4, 2019. Freeform canceled on October 24, 2019. Overview Season 1 “Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger” is an adaptation of the beloved Marvel characters whose story is aimed squarely at young adults. This live-action interracial romance follows Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson, two teenagers from very different backgrounds, who find themselves burdened and awakened to newly acquired superpowers while falling in love. Tandy can emit light daggers and Tyrone has the ability to engulf others in darkness. They quickly learn they are better together than apart — but their feelings for each other make their already complicated world even more challenging. Season 2 Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger is the story of Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson — two teenagers from very different backgrounds who find themselves burdened with and awakened to newly acquired superpowers, which are mysteriously linked to one another. Season two turns the heat up on our young heroes as Tyrone and Tandy try to find their place as more active heroes in this world. As they learn and grow emotionally, so will their skills. In season one, we saw Tandy and Ty dip their toes into the world of hopes and fears; this season, they will dive deeper into this metaphysical pool. With enhanced powers and a decision to be the type of heroes they want to be, they make the choice to run into the danger, head first. They tackle a heartless vigilante and uncover an evil that’s been preying on the young women of the city, as the show takes on more serious topics like gang violence and human trafficking. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Gloria Reuben as Adina Johnson *Miles Mussenden as Otis Johnson *Andrea Roth as Melissa Bowen *J.D. Evermore as Detective James Connors *Carl Lundstedt as Liam Walsh *Emma Lahana as Detective Brigid O'Reilly *Jaime Zevallos as Father Francis Delgado Recurring Cast *Noëlle Renée Bercy as Evita Fusilier *Wayne Pére as Peter Scarborough *James Saito as Dr. Bernard Sanjo *Ally Maki as Mina Hess *Wayne Péré as Peter Scarborough *Lane Miller as Kenneth Fuchs *Angela Davis as Chantelle Fusilier Special Guests *Marqus Clae as Billy Johnson **Carsyn Taylor as young Billy *Mike Donovan as Rick Cotton *Dalon J. Holland as Duane Porter *Andy Dylan as Nathan Bowen *Dalton E. Gray as Benny *Gary Weeks as Greg Pressfield *Luray Cooper as Big Chief Roland Duplantier *Gralen Banks as Choo Choo Broussard *Tim Kang as Ivan Hess *James Saito as Bernard Sanjo Season 2 Main Cast *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Gloria Reuben as Adina Johnson *Andrea Roth as Melissa Bowen *Emma Lahana as Detective Brigid O'Reilly/Mayhem Recurring Cast *Miles Mussenden as Otis Johnson *Jaime Zevallos as Father Francis Delgado *Dilshad Vadsaria as Lia Dewan *Noëlle Renée Bercy as Evita Fusilier *Cecilia Leal as Mikayla Bell *Brooklyn McLinn as Andre Deschaine *Angela M. Davis as Chantelle Fusilier *Ally Maki as Mina Hess Special Guests To be added Episodes Season 1 *"First Light" *"Suicide Sprints" *"Stained Glass" *"Call/Response" *"Princeton Offense" *"Funhouse Mirrors" *"Lotus Eaters" *"Ghost Stories" *"Back Breaker" *"Colony Collapse" Season 2 *"Restless Energy" *"White Lines" *"Shadow Selves" *"Rabbit Hold" *"Alignment Chart" *"B Sides" *"Vikingtown Sound" *"Two Player" *"Blue Note" *"Level Up" Production In April 2016, it was announced that the series was greenlit by Freeform.Freeform Greenlights Marvel Romance Superhero Series ‘Cloak and Dagger’ (EXCLUSIVE) In November 2016, it was revealed that Joe Pokaski will be the showrunner for the series and is currently re-writing his initial script for the pilot episode. The series is expected to air sometime in 2018.Freeform's Fraught Year: Inside the Rebranded Network's Chase for Millennials (and a Hit Show) Trivia *Cloak & Dagger is the 11th MCU television series after Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Carter, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Defenders, Inhumans, The Punisher and Runaways. It is also the first Marvel series on Freeform as the other series premiered ABC, Netflix and Hulu. *This is the first Live-action TV series for "Cloak & Dagger", they have previously only appeared in related animated TV shows like "Ultimate Spider-Man" and "Wolverine vs. Sabretooth". *The thirteenth live action TV series to be produced by Marvel Television. *Noah Gray-Cabey and Debby Ryan were both considered to portray Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Cloak and Tandy Bowen/Dagger, respectively. *The series is set in New Orleans in comparison to New York or California like the other Marvel television shows. *Premiered at the film festival SXSW. *The first live-action Marvel Comics Universe franchise to mention the Roxxon Corporation, chronologically speaking, was Agent Carter which was set in the early part of the twentieth century. Incidentally, Roxxon sounds oddly similar to Exxon, which is an oil and gas company. Gallery Promotion, Filming and Concept art Cloak_and_Dagger_Logo_-_Presentation.jpg|Logo Cloak and Dagger promotional.jpg Cloak and Dagger promo.jpg Cloak and Dagger NYCC poster.jpg Cloak and Dagger Poster.jpg C&D Freeform Poster.jpg Cloak and Dagger season 2 poster art.jpg Cloak and Dagger Season 2 poster.jpg Cloak_&_Dagger_S2_Poster.jpg Marvels-cloak-and-dagger-season-2.jpg Videos "Marvel's Cloak & Dagger" Official Trailer Marvel's "Cloak & Dagger" - Trailer 1 Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Sneak Peek – Exclusively on Freeform Marvel’s Cloak and Dagger – Promo Spot Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger – Powers Arise – Exclusively on Freeform Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger – Answers – Exclusively on Freeform Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Justice Trailer Freeform Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Poison Trailer Freeform Free Comic Book Day PSA Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Chadwick Boseman Sits Down with Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger’s Aubrey Joseph & Olivia Holt (Part 1) Chadwick Boseman Sits Down with Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger’s Aubrey Joseph & Olivia Holt (Part 2) Marvel's Cloak & Dagger San Diego Comic Con 2018 Season 2 Announcement Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Olivia Holt And Aubrey Joseph Draw A Comic Book Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Watch Now Freeform Official Season 1 Blooper Reel Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Sneak Peek Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 First Look Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Official Season 2 Trailer Freeform Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Promo Unleash The Mayhem Inside Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Tandy & Tyrone Have Been Practicing Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Promo Tyrone & Tandy Level Up Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Promo Justice or Revenge Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Countdown Special! Earth's Mightiest Show Letter From The Writer’s Room Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Human Trafficking Storyline Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Break The Rules Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Promo From Pain Comes Power Freeform Aubrey Joseph - "Numb" Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Marvel's Cloak & Dagger What Is The Focus Of Season 2? Freeform Emma Lahana talks playing both Mayhem and Brigid O'Reilly Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Introducing D’Spayre Freeform “Best Super Hero Show” Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Now Streaming Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Cast in Disneyland Olivia Holt & Aubrey Joseph Enjoy The Magic of Disney Olivia Holt & Aubrey Joseph Spill Cloak & Dagger Secrets Earth's Mightiest Show Behind the Scenes of `Marvel's Cloak & Dagger' VFX Earth's Mightiest Show Olivia Holt & Aubrey Joseph of 'Marvel's Cloak & Dagger' talk Season 2! This Week in Marvel Aubrey Joseph & Olivia Holt answer YOUR Marvel's Cloak & Dagger questions! Ask Marvel Marvel Cast Play Games Challenge Draw a Super Hero Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger 5 Secrets About Marvel's `Cloak & Dagger` Costumes in Season 2 Earth’s Mightiest Show Bonus Directing an episode of Marvel’s 'Cloak & Dagger' This Week in Marvel Marvel Cast Play Games Truth or Dare Basketball Edition Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Official Season 2 Blooper Reel Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Freeform Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph of Marvel's Cloak and Dagger at SDCC 2018 Ally Maki and Emma Lahana of Marvel’s Cloak and Dagger at SDCC 2018 Cloak & Dagger Play LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Marvel Let's Play How music influences the stars of Marvel’s Cloak and Dagger Marvel’s Voices References External links Cloak & Dagger on IMDB Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series Category:Cloak and Dagger Category:TV Shows